Horseman of Death
Death, also known as the''' Pale Horseman''' is the oldest and most powerful member of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Mythology The fourth Horseman is Death, and he is associated with mortality and death, of all the riders, he is the only one to whom the text itself explicitly gives a name. The colour of Death's horse is written as "khlōros" which can mean either green/greenish-yellow or pale/pallid. The colour is often translated as "pale", though "ashen", "pale green", the colour of his horse represents the sickly pallor colour of a corpse. This fourth, pale horse, was the personification of Death, jaws open receiving the victims slain by Death. Its commission was to kill upon the Roman Earth with all of the four judgements of God—with sword, famine, pestilence and wild beasts. The deadly pale and livid appearance displays a hue symptomatic of approaching empire dissolution. An era in Roman history commencing within about 15 years after the death of Severus Alexander strongly marks every point of this terrible emblem. Appearance Death carries his totem, a scythe, and appears as a rotting corpse, or a skeletal humanoid figure wearing a black hooded robe. Powers and Abilities Being a personification of the concept of death, Death is the eldest and most powerful of the Four Horsemen. * [[Super Stamina|'Super Stamina']] - Death doesn't possess the capability to tire, and doesn't require sustenance to sustain himself. * [[Immortality|'Immortality']]' '- Death is exempt from all forms of aging, and disease and can live forever. * Advanced Invulnerability '- As both a Horseman and a fundamental driving force of the Apocalypse, Death is exempt from physical trauma and cannot be physically killed by normal means. * [[Invisibility|'Invisibility]]' '- Like his brothers, Death can only be seen when he wants to be seen. * [[Astral Perception|'Astral Perception']]' '- He can tell what something truly is, regardless of how it appears, or if it is invisible. * [[Teleportation|'Teleportation']]' '- He can teleport himself anywhere on Earth instantly. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' '- Death can mentally influence objects with his mind. * [[Necrokinesis|'Necrokinesis']]' '- As a personification of death he can instantly kill anything or anyone by using his scythe. * [[Soul Reading|'Soul Reading']]' '- Death can sense whether a person has a soul or not. Though he is unable to sense its current condition. * [[Weather Manipulation|'Weather Manipulation']]' '- Death is able to create storms so harsh that he can destroy the nearby area like he did during Noah's flood. * [[Soul Manipulation|'Soul Manipulation']]' '- By using his scythe, he can collect the souls of those he has killed. Weaknesses * Totem Removal '- Separating Death from his scythe will leave him severely weakened and unable to manifest. * '''Totem Destruction '- Destroying Death's scythe will kill him. * 'His Scythe '- Death's own scythe can kill him. * 'Physical Trauma '- Death is vulnerable to physical attacks, which causes him pain and can physically damage him. However, physical trauma cannot kill him. * 'Divine Weaponry '- A weapon of a god can destroy him. * [[Deities|'''Deities]]' '- Gods can effortlessly kill Death.